loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ehlonna Spells
1st-Level Cleric Spells Advanced Race Guide Sanctify Corpse: Prevent a corpse from becoming an undead creature. Summon Minor Monster: Summon 1d3 Tiny animals. Ultimate Combat: Abundant Ammunition: Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. Air Bubble: Creates a small pocket of air around your head or an object. Deadeye's Lore: Gain a +4 bonus on Survival and move full speed while tracking. Liberating Command: Target makes an Escape Artist check as an immediate action and gains a bonus on it. 2nd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Courage and Life: +2 on saves vs. fear and death. Grace: Movement doesn't provoke attacks of opportunity. Share Language: Subject understands chosen language. Advance Race Guide: Blessing of Luck and Resolve: +2 bonus on moral and fear effects and expend this bonus to get a single roll with +4. Halflings become immune to fear Delay Disease: Temporarily stop the effects of a disease. Groundswell: Cause the ground to rise up beneath you and slope down to hinder approach. Imbue with Elemental Might: Transfer the use of your elemental assault ability to the target. Sacred Space: Make the area around you and hinder evil outsiders. Whispering Lore: Gain knowledge from the land as you walk through it. Ultimate Magic: Compassionate Ally: Target is compelled to help injured ally. Delay Pain: Ignore pain for 1 hour/level. Spear of Purity: Harm and possibly blind evil creatures. Surmount Affliction: Temporarily suppress one condition. Ultimate Combat: Endure Elements, Communal: As endure elements, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Evil, Communal: As protection from evil, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 3rd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Elemental Speech: You can speak with elementals and some creatures. Guiding Star: Know approximate distance from where you cast this spell. Nap StackM: Subjects only need 2 hours for a night's sleep, and can sleep even longer for more benefits. Sacred BondF: Cast touch healing spells from a distance. Advance Race Guide: Agonizing Rebuke: Install such apprehension about attacking you it causes them mental pain. Blood Scent: enhance targets ability to smell blood. Paragon Surge: Increase the strength of your human and elven side. Raging Rubble: animate rubble to attack. Ultimate Magic: Badger's Ferocity: Weapons are keen while you concentrate. Blessing of the Mole: 1 ally/level gains darkvision and a +2Stealth bonus. Symbol of Healing: Triggered rune heals living creatures. Ultimate Combat: Daybreak Arrow: Targeted ammunition exudes radiant energy. Delay Poison, Communal: As delay poison, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Discovery Torch: Touched object emanates bright light, granting Perception and Sense Motive bonuses. Resist Energy, Communal: As resist energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 4th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Spiritual Ally: Creates a divine ally to aid you. Advance Race Guide: Healing Warmth: Temporary immunity to fire and may heal others with this resistance (Neilius) Ward of the Season: Harnesses the power of the season to protect the target. Ultimate Magic: Soothe Construct: Reduce the berserk chance of a construct. Spit Venom: Spit blinding black adder venom. Ultimate Combat: Protection from Energy, Communal: As protection from energy, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Water Walk, Communal: As water walk, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 5th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Life Bubble: Protects creatures from environment. Snake Staff: Transforms staff or other wood into snakes to fight for you. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. Advance Race Guide: Half-Blood Extraction: Transform half-orc into full orc. Ultimate Magic: Fickle Winds: Wind walls selectively block attacks. Reprobation: Marked target is shunned by your religion. Serenity: Peaceful feelings harm those attempting violence. 6th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Race Guide: Blessing of Luck and Resolve, Mass: As normal but on multiple targets. Ultimate Magic: Cold Ice Strike: Cone of ice slivers deals 1d6 cold/level. Symbol of Sealing: Creates triggered wall of force. 7th-Level Cleric Spells Ultimate Magic: Bestow Grace of the Champion: Target gains paladin abilities for 1 round/level. Circle of Clarity: Emanation hampers illusions and stealth. Lunar Veil: Dispel light and revert lycanthropes. Waves of Ecstasy: Pleasure stuns and staggers creatures. 8th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Euphoric Tranquility: Makes a single creature peaceful and friendly. Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. Ultimate Combat: Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. 9th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Winds of Vengeance: Grants flight; attack with wind. Ultimate Magic: Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Symbol of Vulnerability: Triggered rune gives penalties. Wooden Phalanx: Creates 1d4+2 temporary wood golems to fight for you. Ultimate Combat: Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched.